Musique
by YazaBook
Summary: Lors de leur découverte dans la maison abandonné, ils avaient trouvé un piano. Qui aurait imaginer qu'un simple piano serait à l'origine de tout ça ? Sûrement pas eux en tout cas ! (Épisode 7)


**Piano:** Crying in the club

 **Guitare:** Imagination

 **Résumé:**

Lors de leur découverte dans la maison abandonné, ils avaient trouvé un piano. Qui aurait imaginer qu'un simple piano serait à l'origine de tout ça ? Sûrement pas eux en tout cas !

 **Os:**

Cela faisait un petit moment que le groupe arpentait les rues désertes. Tout en se posant un tas de questions dans réponses, Zorome et Futoshi avaient réussi à trouver le chemin jusqu'au manoir du haut de la colline. Une fois tous à l'intérieur, les questions redoublaient.

Suite à l'épisode de l'armoire avec Kokoro, Mitsuru avait décidé de faire des petits groupes, pour éviter les autres accidents de ce genre. Et c'était ainsi que Goro s'était retrouvé avec ses deux meilleurs amis et la jeune rose. Les deux filles étaient parties devant, laissant les deux garçons un peu en retraits.

« - Goro ? Dit moi, comment ça se fait que tu mattes Ichigo depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Hein ?! C'est même pas vrai ! »

Le pauvre blond était tout rouge, alors que le brun avait un sourire malicieux collé au visage.

« - Je ne connaissais pas ce côté de ta personnalité. Mais bon, c'est pas grave allons retrouver les filles. »

Hiro hocha la tête et les deux rejoignirent les deux filles, qui sillonnaient toujours les rues de la ville. Finalement, le petit groupe se joint aux autres pour l'exploration du manoir.

Il était basé sur une architecture simple, malgré quelques petites retouches qui le rendait plus complexe. Un escalier sur la gauche, des salles à droite dont une grande que l'on pouvait qualifier de salon... Tout ressemblait parfaitement à Milstein, à l'exception d'une petite salle, dont la porte était caché par une commode dans la cage à oiseau, mais libre ici. Hiro l'ouvrit et tomba sur une salle ronde, dotée d'une petite fenêtre, de grandes étagères de livres et de coussins ou fauteuils. Au centre, trônait un piano à queue noir cirée à la base, mais aujourd'hui, plein de poussières.

Lorsque tout le groupe était rentré dans la petite salle, les enfants purent s' asseoir sur les fauteuils et chercher des livres. Puis, Miku appuya sur le piano, qui sorti un son résonnant dans toute la salle.

« - Dites, quelqu'un sait en jouer ? »

Comme personne ne répondait, la rousse comprit que ses amis n'en connaissaient pas grand chose à la musique. Ichigo s'approcha du piano, et laissa ses doigts se balader sur une gamme. Elle fut trois légères pressions et un son merveilleux en sorti. Tous le monde se tourna vers elle, qui rougit, ne pensant pas autant attirer l'attention.

« - C'est juste un coup de chance... J'en ai jamais touché de ma vie... »

Bien que ses excuses suffirent à ses amis, elle sentit tout de même le regard chaud de son partenaire sur elle.

Les autres groupes continuèrent la visite, tandis que la jeune brunette resta dans cette salle. Hiro et Zero Two était déjà partis voir l'étage, et elle pensait Goro parti avec eux. En fait, ce dernier était juste caché derrière la porte, de façon à ce qu'elle ne le voit pas.

Elle lâcha un petit soupir et s'installa sur le tabouret, encore en bon état. Elle vérifia que le piano était accordé, puis elle laissa encore ses doigts vaguer sur les touches noires et blanches. La mélodie qui en sortirait était tellement belle, Goro fut instantanément sous le charme. Non seulement de la musique douce, mais aussi de sa partenaire, qui semblait sans son monde. Elle était si belle, son corps bougeait légèrement en même temps que ses doigts.

« - Hum hum hum... »

Le blond sursauta. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa description de sa partenaire qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait fredonné une petite chanson. Il l'écouta avec attention, puis elle se mit à changer de musique, et chanta plus fort.

En entendant ses amis descendre les escaliers, il décida de garder ce qu'il avait découvert pour lui tout seul, et se recula un peu dans le vestibule pour appeler son amie.

« - Ichigo ! »

La concernée apparut une petite minute plus tard, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Ah te voilà, je te cherchais. On va bientôt y aller.

\- D'accord. Où étais tu ? Je ne t'ai pas trouvé.

 _"Normal, tu ne me cherchais pas vraiment... Mais ça ne m'a pas trop dérangé."_

\- J'étais dans la cuisine, ou ce qui ressemble en tout cas.

\- Ah ok. »

Les deux retrouvèrent leurs amis devant la maison. Le groupe retourna sur la plage, où le repas et des couchettes avaient été préparés. Le dîner se passa bien, avec quelques coups d'œil furtifs de la part de Goro en direction d'une petite brune, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hiro. Il se souvenait de l'éclat dans les yeux du blond lorsqu'il regardait Ichigo, et put en déduire une petite part d'amour du blond à son amie. Il se souvint également qu'il faisait toujours tut pour la protéger, pour qu'elle ait le moins d'ennuis possible, et qu'elle soit heureuse.

En plein milieu de la nuit, la lune était pleine et cela empêchait Hiro et Ichigo de dormir. Lorsque le garçon se leva, son amie le suivi, marchant dans ses pas, tout en lui parlant un peu. Pendant ce temps, Goro, qui avait été réveillé par les ronflements de Zorome, avait remarqué que ses deux amis inséparables s'éloignaient. Il se releva vite, et sans bruit, il attrapa le téléphone d'Ichigo.

Seuls les leaders de chaque équipe en avaient, donc si Goro voulait contacter quelqu'un, il devait obligatoirement prendre celui du leader. Malheureusement pour lui, Ichigo était assez maligne, et ne lui passerait pas le téléphone si elle ne savait pas qui était son interlocuteur. Il fallait donc lui prendre en douce.

Il tappa rapidement le numéro de Nana sur le clavier, et s'éloigna un peu pour téléphoner sans déranger le reste du groupe, surtout Ikuno, qu'il savait le sommeil léger.

Après trois sonneries, une voix ensoleillée lui parvint.

"- Allô Ichigo ?

\- Non désolé Nana, c'est Goro."

Juste après l'avoir prononcé, il entendit des bruits de draps froissés, il devina donc qu'elle s'était relevé. Elle lui demanda avec plus de vivacité:

"- Il n'y a pas de problème ?

\- Oh non, j'aimerais juste que tu me rendes un petit service.

\- Je t'écoutes..."

Le blond exposa son idée à la rousse, puis alla se coucher en rappelant à Nana de ne jamais dire quoique ce soit à propos de cet appel surprise, à personne, et encore moins Ichigo.

Le lendemain, lorsque tout le monde avait déjeuné, Ichigo s'éloigna un peu pour prévenir Nana de leur départ de la plage. À sa grande surprise, elle apprit qu'ils avaient décidés les laisser un jour de plus à la plage, pour qu'ils profitent bien de tout. Ichigo, encore un peu sonnée par cette nouvelle, alla voir les autres en leur hurlant presque ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre à l'instant, tellement elle était contente. Dans son coin, Goro souriait pour lui même. Il avait réussi deux objectifs ; le début de son plan avec Nana et rendre heureuse Ichigo.

La journée se passa encore très bien ; durant le matin, ils avaient joués dans l'eau, explorés un peu la plage, et l'après midi, ils étaient retournés dans le manoir.

Encore une fois, Ichigo s'était éloignée dans la petite salle pour jouer du piano, et Goro était resté cacher dans l'ombre pour l'entendre jouer. Celle fois ci, elle décida de chanter directement. Et c'est ainsi que la brunette entama "Crying in the club", au piano et au chant. Goro était de plus en plus envoûté par cette magnifique voix et la surprenante mélodie.

Sur le chemin du retour, Goro s'approcha de sa partenaire, qu'il lit un peu à l'écart. Il croisa fort ses doigts pour se porter chance et alla lui parler.

« - Ichigo, je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Dans la petite pièce de l'entrée. Ce n'était pas mon intention à la base.

\- Ah.

\- Par contre, je ne regrette de t'avoir écouté. Tu joues vraiment bien. C'est dommage que personne ne puisse profiter de ce son. »

Le blondinet retourna avec ses compagnons, tout en décroisant ses deux doigts. Pour l'instant, tout ce passait comme prévu. Ils rentrèrent au camp, où tout avait été préparé comme la veille.

Encore une fois, la soirée fut extraordinaire. Avant de se coucher, Zorome avait proposé de parler tous ensemble, autour du feu et des chamallows.

« - C'est marrant. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ikuno, attendant visiblement qu'elle développe son idée.

« - La situation. Dans les livres que je lis, il y a souvent un passage comme ça, où les héros sont rassemblé autour d'un feu, à se raconter des trucs. Sauf que d'habitude, il y a quelqu'un avec une guitare pour mettre de l'ambiance et les autres dansent ou chantent dessus. »

En entendant ça, Goro lança un regard à Ichigo. Elle avait réfléchit aux paroles de son partenaire précédemment. Elle voulait montrer ce qu'elle voulait faire à ses amis mais elle avait peur de paraître ridicule, même si elle savait qu'ils ne se moqueraient pas, ou au moins, les filles remettraient les garçons à leurs places s'ils se moquaient.

Comme si ses prières avaient été entendues, Hiro, parti on se savait où, revint, une guitare à la main. En voyant ça, Goro se retourna franchement vers la brunette. Elle, n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Miku demanda alors :

« - Merci Hiro, mais quelqu'un sait en jouer ? Parce que sinon, ça sert pas à grand chose. »

Et là, un grand débat parti. Zorome, Miku et Futoshi se demandaient comment ça marchait, Ikuno et Kokoro se questionnaient sur le son qui pouvait bien en sortir, Goro et Mitsuru demandèrent à Hiro où avait-il trouvé l'instrument, et Zero Two trouvait le feu de camp bien intéressant. Ichigo fixait l'instrument à corde. Il était fait avec un bois simple, un peu rayé par le temps, les cordes étaient en assez bon état, mais elle douta qu'il était accordé. Alors en silence, elle vérifia les sons de chaque corde et soupira, contente de savoir qu'il était en bon état. Elle s'assit alors sur le tronc couché qui servait de banc, posa correctement la guitare sur ses genoux, et une fois bien installé, elle fit un son unique, en laissant ses doigts descendre sur les cordes et coulisser jusqu'à la dernière, qui termina la note par un petit son aigu. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, qu'ils semblaient avoir oublié lors de leurs débats.

Sans attendre quoi que se soit de ses amis, elle se concentra sur les cordes et commença à jouer.

C'était une mélodie, sans paroles, juste comme il fallait. Elle reflétait parfaitement leur soirée. Calme, douce, avec quelques notes plus aigus pour les petites bagarres entre Zorome et Miku. Ses amis étaient complètement envoûté par ce son, tout comme Goro précédemment dans la journée, et s'étaient assis, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier cette harmonie qui résonnait jusqu'au plus profond d'eux.

Ichigo, qui entamait une nouvelle partition, commença à murmurer les paroles de la chanson. Elle leva les yeux sur son groupe, qui l'écoutait attentivement, les yeux fermés. Elle vit un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Goro, et elle sourit elle aussi. Au moins, même si ses amis n'avaient pas apprécié, elle avait réussi à calmer les deux pilotes de l'Argentea.

Finalement, elle chanta. C'était un chant doux, qui collait parfaitement à leurs états d'âmes actuels. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à entendre le son de la voix de leur leader, les parasites de l'unité 13, ouvrirent les yeux. Kokoro et Miku se levèrent, et commencèrent à danser. Elles furent vite rejoint par Zorome et Futoshi. Mitsuru, qui jugeait qu'il ne savait pas danser, se fit quand même entraîner par Kokoro et Ikuno. Hiro invita Zéro Two à danser. Seul Goro restait dans son coin. En fait, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il se recula et prit l'appareil photo qu'il avait emporté, et captura à jamais ce moment sur une petite carte, qui au fur et à mesure, laissait apparaître la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux du blond.

Ichigo finit sa chanson, et posa délicatement l'instrument à côté d'elle. Les couples finissaient leur danse. En s'asseyant, Ichigo remarqua des étoiles dans les yeux de ses camarades.

« - Bon, tu nous explique ? Ou est ce que tu as appris à jouer comme ça ? »

Ils opinèrent tous la question d'Ikuno. La brunette soupira.

« - Je ne sais pas. J'aime beaucoup la musique, du coup, j'ai demandé une fois à papa de m'envoyer une guitare. J'ai aussi trouvé un vieux piano dans la forêt derrière Milstein. Après, c'est pas compliqué, il y a des livres pour apprendre ça à la bibliothèque.

\- Et pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai la musique dans la peau, je me sens libre quand je joue, c'est génial, alors je crois que j'avais peur de vous décevoir.

\- Au contraire ! C'est carrément trop chouette que tu joues comme ça !

\- Zorome ! Calme toi. »

Une guerre reprit entre Zorome et sa partenaire. Ichigo sourit et continua.

« - En fait, c'est grâce à Goro. Il a tout manigancer dans son coin, sauf la guitare, pour que je joue devant vous.

\- Ah bon ? T'as fait ça Goro ?

\- Ouais. Hier dans la petite salle, j'ai entendu Ichigo jouer du piano, et j'ai trouvé ça très beau. »

Quelques questions furent encore posé, puis Ichigo reprit la guitare et fit danser ses amis jusqu'à très tard. Lorsqu'ils se couchent, bizarrement, la jeune brune n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Elle se leva et alla marcher au bord de l'eau. Goro, qui essayait d'apprendre la guitare, était posé sur un rocher, au clair de lune.

« - Goro ?

\- Ichigo, tu ne dors pas toi non plus.

\- Non, je crois que ça ne m'a pas assez fatigué la guitare. Mais tu fais quoi là ?

\- J'essaye d'apprendre...

\- C'est pas compliqué, mais si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider quand on sera rentré ?

\- Ouais ! »

Ils se mirent tous les deux à regarder la clarté de la lune reflétée dans l'eau claire de la mer.

« - Dit, tu n'as pas danser tout à l'heure.

\- Non. Je n'avais personne.

\- Tu aurais pus y aller quand même, Kokoro a danser avec tout le monde.

\- Oui mais la personne avec laquelle je voulait danser ne dansait pas.

\- Moi ?

\- Exact. »

Ils n'avaient pas décrocher leur regard de l'eau. Soudain Goro sauta aux côtés de sa partenaire, après avoir posé quelque chose sur le rocher, à côté de la guitare. Un son sortit de nul part, suivi d'un autre, puis un autre... Et la première mélodie jouée par Ichigo de la soirée vint s'installer dans le silence de la nuit.

« - Accepte tu de danser avec moi maintenant ?

\- Mais... Je euh... Goro...

\- Juste une petite danse... »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna sa main. Il l'a prit avec une grande douceur, posa son autre main au creux de ses hanches. Ichigo posa sa seconde main sur son torse, et les deux commencèrent une danse calme et douce. Puis la musique changea, et ce fut la première chanson d'Ichigo où elle avait chanté. Mais ils continuèrent de danser, tourbillonner, sauter... Jusqu'à ce que toutes les musiques d'Ichigo défilèrent et s'arrêtent. Les deux partenaires se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis, quelques rougeurs sur les joues, Goro s'éloigna pour aller éteindre le téléphone sur le rocher.

« - C'est dingue ce que ces téléphones peuvent faire de choses ! »

La voix du blond résonna dans la nuit, et les deux danseurs se partirent vers leurs couchettes, des étoiles remplissant leurs yeux. Ils s'écroulèrent de fatigue, mais leurs nuits ne furent jamais aussi calme et douce.

Du haut de l'immeuble, sous un grand dôme de verre, une jeune femme était debout contre la paroi. Elle avait observé toute la scène, et elle put dire qu'elle n'était pas déçue de ce qu'il s'était passé, et qu'elle regrettait presque d'aller les rechercher le lendemain, au lieu de les laisser s'amuser encore sur la plage.

Pour compenser ce retour, elle déposa dans le salon, un piano à queue, ainsi que quelques guitares.

Depuis, tous les soirs, une fillette veillait plus tard, pour jouer une petite mélodie de piano, qui aidait ses camarades à s'endormir, surtout un grand blond.


End file.
